


Sleepy closeness

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Derek Hale, Sleepy Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Derek Hale, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek came up to him and nosed his cheek, and Stiles smiled and tiredly patted his shoulder.”I’m fine, big guy,” he said. ”Are you okay?”Derek nodded exaggeratedly, then he kept nosing Stiles’ face. Stiles twitched and laughed softly when he got to his ear, but Derek moved on quickly. He gave a little lick on Stiles’ forehead, then he leaned his head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh, and Stiles hooked his arm over his neck.”Yeah,” he agreed.Written for the promptNuzzling & Forehead kisses.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 25
Kudos: 447





	Sleepy closeness

**Author's Note:**

> I made another [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189997637392) that I posted yesterday, and nonnie asked for 10, _Nuzzling_ , and 13, _Forehead kisses_. I wrote soft and fluffy friends to boyfriends, wow, I've never done that before right? *coughs* Anyway, I hope you all like it! =D ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/190013687892)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1015885)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Stiles oofed as he flopped down on the ground, wet and tired and sore and most certainly bruised. The kelpie was on the ground a few feet away, dead, thank fuck, and Derek came trotting over, tail and head low, tongue lolling and chest heaving, his fur spiky after having shaken the worst of the water out.

They’d have to do something about the cadaver, but Derek’s clothes were all torn and spread out all over, including in the lake, and Stiles needed a moment or five before doing anything but sit and breathe.

Derek came up to him and nosed his cheek, and Stiles smiled and tiredly patted his shoulder.

”I’m fine, big guy,” he said. ”Are you okay?”

Derek nodded exaggeratedly, then he kept nosing Stiles’ face. Stiles twitched and laughed softly when he got to his ear, but Derek moved on quickly. He gave a little lick on Stiles’ forehead, then he leaned his head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh, and Stiles hooked his arm over his neck.

”Yeah,” he agreed.

Derek was always so cuddly and sweet in his wolf form, even sweeter than usual, but he didn’t do things like that in his human form. It would have been nice if he did, Stiles wouldn’t mind, most definitely not. Not if Derek did it.

Once Stiles had properly caught his breath and Derek wasn’t panting anymore, Stiles patted his shoulder again.

”Okay, we need to clean up.” Derek didn’t move, so Stiles turned his face against his neck and smiled. ”Do you have any clothes in the car?”

Derek sighed heavily and nodded, then he moved away from Stiles and looked at one of his shoes that was floating in the lake. Stiles rose to his feet, grunting, god, he’d be sore for days, and Derek looked at him.

”Shoes too?” Stiles asked, and when Derek nodded, Stiles did too, then he started to walk towards the car.

Three hours later, Derek had fished all the remains of his clothes from the lake, including his shoes, they had built a pyre that they got the kelpie up onto, John and Jordan had gotten there and promised to keep an eye on the pyre while it burned, and Stiles and Derek were in Derek’s car on the way to drop of Stiles.

”I need to shower for an hour or two,” Stiles said, ”but then I could eat a ho—” he stopped himself with a groan, and Derek huffed out a soft laugh, ”I could eat. Like, pizza or Chinese or something, no horses. Wanna join? We could watch something?”

”Yeah, sure,” Derek said. ”I’ll text when I’m ready to go, and I can pick something up on the way?”

”Unless you wanna be at your place?”

”If you’re up for driving, then sure,” Derek said.

”Okay, yeah, I can do that.” Stiles leaned his head back and yawned. ”Your couch is better.”

”Mhm,” Derek said. ”I’ll bring out the extra pillows and blanket for when you crash.”

Stiles smiled. ”You know me so well.”

They got both pizza and Chinese, they had fought and killed a very angry kelpie, they deserved it. Stiles scooted to the corner of the couch when he had finished eating, stuck his toes in under Derek’s thigh and grabbed one of the pillows Derek had brought out to hug to his chest as he halfheartedly watched the movie.

Derek leaned back and crossed his legs, and when Stiles made a little protesting grunt at losing the warmth for his toes, Derek grabbed his feet and put them in his lap, holding on to his toes. Stiles hummed, pleased, and Derek huffed out a breath.

”Idiot,” he said softly, Stiles liked how fond he sounded, ”the blanket is right there.”

”Mm, but not as cozy as you,” Stiles said and winked.

Derek just rolled his eyes at him, then they went back to watching the movie.

”Okay, I’m falling asleep like this,” Stiles said and blinked as he sat properly.

The floor was cold though, or chilly, so he put his feet back up on the couch, crossed his legs and forced his eyes to stay open.

”So?”

”So I wanna know what happens,” Stiles said with a gesture to the TV.

”We can finish another time if you want to go to bed,” Derek said.

”No, it’s fine,” Stiles said.

Derek huffed but didn’t say anything, just pressed his shoulder against Stiles’.

Stiles knew better, he really did, but the movie was almost over, just five minutes left or something. He could stay awake for that.

”Stiles?”

”Mm.” Stiles nuzzled the warmth in front of his face. It tickled a little, like Derek’s fur.

”Go to bed.”

”Hn,” Stiles said. ”Mm.”

There was a soft huff of a laugh, then the world tilted and Stiles was lying on his side. He didn’t open his eyes, just nuzzled the pillow and held onto the arm, tried to burrow into the warmth in front of him.

”Alright, monkey, let go and I’ll get the blanket for you.”

The arm snaked out of his grip, and moments later Stiles groaned as a blanket was spread over him. He was just about to fall back asleep when a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead.

”Sweet dreams.”

Stiles dreamt of Derek. Of Derek holding him and nuzzling him in his human form, of Derek kissing his forehead as he tucked him in, of Derek in Stiles’ arms. It was nice dreams, but he almost felt guilty for them when he woke up on Derek’s couch. They weren’t sexual dreams though, which he was thankful for, he didn’t want to face Derek stinking of horny or be reminded of something that had happened in a dream when he saw him.

He spent some time on his phone when he woke up, then he started coffee before going to the bathroom. He had just poured himself a cup and gotten one of the leftover pizza slices for breakfast when Derek came to the kitchen. He walked up to the coffee pot, his hair flattened on one side and standing every which way on the other, his eyes half-closed, so Stiles put his pizza slice down and got up.

”Go sit down,” he said and went to get a cup for Derek, who flopped down on a chair with a grunt.

Stiles filled the cup halfway, then grabbed the milk on the way to the table, where he put it in front of Derek.

”Thanks,” Derek said, his voice raspy and tired.

He filled the cup up with milk, then he drank most of the probably cold coffee considering just how much milk there was, so Stiles got the pot.

”More?”

”Mm,” Derek said, so Stiles filled his cup halfway again. Then Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and leaned against his stomach. ”Thanks.”

”Sure,” Stiles said. He squeezed Derek’s shoulder, expecting him to let go, but he just sat there and pressed his face against Stiles. ”Uh.”

”Oh,” Derek said and let go. ”Sorry.”

He rubbed his eyes, and when Stiles put the pot back he sipped his coffee, only to frown and add milk. Stiles smiled as he went to sit.

”I missed the end of the movie, didn’t I?” he asked, and Derek smiled tiredly and nodded before trying his coffee again. Stiles sighed. ”I really should know better.”

”You’d think,” Derek said. He took another sip of coffee, cracked a yawn. ”We can watch it today.”

”Did I miss much?”

”Just a few minutes,” Derek said.

”Okay, that’s good.”

When Derek had finished his coffee, he was slightly more awake, so he got himself a slice of pizza and filled his cup again, then they went to watch the ending of the movie again.

Derek ate the pizza slice in something like two or three big bites, then he leaned back on the couch. His head was leaned against Stiles’ shoulder when the end credits started, so Stiles turned ever so slightly towards him and petted his hair.

”Are you waking up?”

”Mm,” Derek said. ”Cozy.”

Stiles smiled and pressed his mouth to Derek’s forehead, and Derek sighed softly and nuzzled closer. Okay, yeah, Stiles most _definitely_ didn’t mind Derek nuzzling him.

”Next time,” Derek started, his voice quiet and careful, ”you should sleep in my bed.”

Stiles frowned, then stroked Derek’s hair and pulled back just enough to speak. ”Yeah?”

Derek took a slightly shaky breath. ”If you want to,” he said.

”Do _you_ want that?” Stiles asked, and Derek nodded. ”Like as, I don’t know, a pack thing?”

”Like a you and me thing,” Derek said.

Stiles nodded, pressed a kiss to Derek’s forehead. ”I’d like that,” he said softly.

”Good,” Derek said.

He pressed his face to Stiles’ neck and nosed a little, breathing in deeply, then he nuzzled closer and sighed again, leaned heavily against Stiles, who smiled and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close.

”Yeah,” Stiles agreed, his stomach fluttery and his smile huge as he pressed it to Derek’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
